


Pack Vs. Pack

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: A pack of werewolves happens to role into Santa Carla. Paul happens upon one of their members on the boardwalk.(The oc's in this fic do not belong to me but to luckykenoe on tumblr!)
Relationships: Paul/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Pack Vs. Pack

“Eh?...You’re heading out by yourself?” 

Jagger asks the other wolf, laying on his back and staring at him upside down in an accusatory fashion.    
  
“Why would you want to do that? It’s loud and there’s tons of people out on the Boardwalk.”

He’s not wrong. Mouth knows this. If he’d thought the Santa Carla Boardwalk was bad during the day, it was nothing compared to the night life. 

“...Yeah.” Poncho looks up skeptically, stopping his current attempt at ‘play’ wrestling Thunk, boths attention now on Mouth. 

And the leader shakes her head.

“Someone needs to look out for jobs if we want to stay here for a while,” Mouth finally says, rolling his eyes. 

“And like you said, there are tons of people on the Boardwalk, that means tons of jobs!”

“You don’t have to go alone,” Poncho says, getting up to follow his brother out of the door of the packs make shift den. 

“No, I don’t. But I’m looking for a job, not trouble.” He sticks his tongue out, the stud on his tongue visible. 

Although Poncho has a retort, Mouth doesn’t let him. A hand is thrown up in the form of a goodbye, and he’s out the door. 

Poncho retaliates simply by sticking his own tongue out, even if his brother’s long gone.

Just as expected though, the sun having gone down only brought more people out to the sights. Mouth doesn’t blame them, as he surveys the boardwalk. 

Everything looks better in the dark. The lights of both the different rides and games are just far more vibrant, far more noticable and inviting thanks to the added mystery. 

Even the people somehow look friendlier, lots of them equipped with some form of glow jewelry too, making them stand out against the many crowds.

And thankfully for Mouth, it isn’t very loud either, despite the crowds. 

He sticks to himself though, pulling his jacket closer into himself to avoid the small chill of the night air. 

Stores on the walk are hiring, not that Mouth is surprised. The pack has come to places like Santa Carla before, places that thrive on tourism, in places like this the people never stay long. There’s always a vacancy somewhere, always something that needs to be done. 

Mouth is looking for a job for himself right now, but that doesn’t stop him from getting all the applications he can. Eventually some of the others might want to work on the boardwalk too. 

And as much as they’d both enjoy it, really, he and Poncho shouldn’t work together. 

He’s feeling confident in his work today, jacket pockets filled to the brim with folded job applications. 

Even though his work’s done, he hasn't decided to go back to the base just yet. He wants to spend longer out, enjoying all the sights, smells, and excitement the boardwalk has to offer without the others first.

He has to wonder though, all the things he, Thunk, and Poncho could get into, or how much they’d have to bribe Jagger to join them.

Infact, Mouth is so lost in these thoughts of his friends, and the fun they can have on the boardwalk he’s completely left himself undefended. Undefended and unaware of the eyes that have been following him since the minute he’d arrived in Santa Carla. 

The vampire was subconsciously drawn to Mouth, but not just Mouth the whole lot of them. All it had taken was one accidental whiff of Mouth’s scent on their first day in Santa Carla to get Paul hooked. 

It was unnatural, the other man's scent. 

The same form of unnatural as Paul’s own. The same unnatural sort of scent he shared with David, Marko, Dwayne, and Max.

Similar but different.

His own scent, the scent the other vampires carried with them always had this underlining rot to it, something that showed that deep down, they were dead. 

That rot is missing from Mouth’s scent, from the scent of his friends. 

  
Paul doesn’t know what it means. He’s never encountered anything like it before, and he’s admittedly too afraid of what David, and really more so Max, will do if he tells them about it. 

So he doesn’t.    
  
He keeps this discovery to himself, and takes to watching the stranger from a safe distance until he decides to pounce. 

And pounce he does. After all, he isn’t sure when he’ll get another opportunity to talk to the man one on one.

Much like Paul himself, it seems as if Mouth almost always has some form of plus one with him at any given time. 

So he takes his chance while Mouth is currently looking over one of the rigged carnival games. 

“Hey there.” He hips check Mouth before the man even notices the guest at his side. 

The nudge gets him a flinch in response, and it almost makes Paul feel bad. Still the reaction doesn’t cause him to back down.

“I can win you a prize, you know?” Because really, what good are supernatural powers if you can’t use them to win shittily made carnival prizes. 

Mouth squints at the stranger. He’s cute, Mouth notices, the way he’s dressed is interesting, he fits in with Mouth, and just about every other punk-like runaway here. 

“What makes you think I can’t win my own prize?”

The response, one Paul was not expecting, causes him to laugh a little. Usually it’s easy for him to woo the people of the boardwalk, but maybe it’s harder because of who Mouth is. 

Harder because of whatever it is that makes Mouth different. 

Paul’s far from giving up now though. 

“You want to get food instead?” He asks, smiling carelessly. Too carelessly. 

It’s enough that he’s unknowingly shown his fangs to Mouth who takes note immediately. 

“...Sure.” He smiles receptively, his own sharp canines hidden away behind his lips for now. “I’m not going to turn down free food.”

-

“Mouth’s been gone for a while now, huh?” 

It’s the youngest member of the pack who asks it, grabbing his feet with his hands as he rocks gently. Really, Thunk only brought it up because he could practically feel the anxiety rubbing off of Poncho with every new minute that his brother was gone. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Stud says casually. If there was reason to be worried she would be, but as of now it’s just Poncho’s separation anxiety from the pack. 

The second there’s reason to think something’s wrong with one of her boys, the alpha will go off, but until then…

“It’s probably just busy out there.” Jagger adds in. “Maybe he’s lost,” It’s more of a teasing assumption than any real suggestion at the absence, something said to lightly harass the worrying man. 

“Lost?” 

“Lost!”

  
Joke comment or not, that seems to be enough to set Poncho off. He grabs Thunk by the back of his shirt, reminiscent of a mother wolf carrying her pup, and heading out slamming their door behind him. 

“...” Jagger laughs. He’s...admittedly confused about how his joke resulted in this, but it’s humorous nonetheless. 

“Jagger,” Stud chastises the younger between a sigh, hand going to run through her hair. “Come on.” 

“What?” The other pouts, and crosses his arms. He has no intentions of getting wrapped up in whatever’s going to transpire but-    
  
“It’s your fault. Let’s go get Mouth and the others and head back. If we find them close enough, maybe no shenanigans will happen.”

He trusts her, naturally, but it doesn’t mean he’s happy to be heading out. 

-

“Wasn’t Paul just getting food?” Marko asks casually, plopping down into the sand, letting the feeling of it fill in around his toes. 

Dwayne only shrugs in response. 

“Do you think something happened?” 

“Like what?” David asks, in no way squashing the younger’s worries, “What could have possibly happened?” 

It’s enough of a response that it quiets Marko down, even if his worries are still there, but it doesn’t change the fact that Paul still isn’t back. 

“He probably met someone.” Dwayne finally says, voice quiet. He’s the middle between the other two vampires. 

Although he finds the absence odd, he knows that Paul is impulsive. It isn’t totally out of character to assume he got distracted, or met someone and decided to make the rest of them wait until he was finished. 

Still, the taller stands with a sigh, offering a hand to Marko. 

“We’ll find him-”

  
David stiffens. 

“Wait.”

The sea air always carries with it the scent of fish and salt, but something else traveled with those smells through the night. Something unnatural. 

“I’m coming too.”

-

“It smells.” 

  
“Well yeah,” Poncho rolls his eyes at Thunk, not at all sympathetic to the newest addition of the pack still getting used to his ‘wolf’ nose. 

“What did you expect?”   
  
Jagger sighs, shoulders slumping. Thunk is right, it does smell. It smells like cheap food, alcohol, sweat, and-

Something dead. 

He shares a look with Stud, and sees that their alpha seems to have picked up on the very same scent. 

Her pupils are dilated, hands clenched into a worried fist, her nails digging into the flesh of her hands and drawing blood. 

Maybe Poncho was right to be worried. 

-

“So how long have you been in Santa Carla?” The questions asked as Paul stabs his chopsticks into the take out, as he leads Mouth away from the lights of the boardwalk, and closer to the actual beach. 

Of course Paul already knows the answer, he’s been watching Mouth since he’d first arrived in Santa Carla, but it’s not as if he can reveal that. 

So instead he’ll expose the chance for some casual conversation as he leads the man away from the busy attractions. 

“About…” He trails off thinking it over. A week? Two weeks? Really, he’s not sure. Stud would know, but it hasn’t been very long at all. 

“Two weeks.” He decides to go with that answer instead. 

Mouth is completely aware he’s being taken away from the safety of the public spaces, but he thinks at the current moment if things were to go fast he could take this man, weird spikey teeth or no. 

“What about you?” 

“Ah,” Paul wasn’t expecting the question back. 

Still it’s no problem to answer because truthfully he hadn’t been in Santa Carla long, in truth he hadn’t even been a vampire that long. 

“Three years.”

“That’s a while for a place like this.” 

Paul notices something immediately off about his and the others usual party spot, mainly that the others aren’t here. 

He tries (and fails) at keeping his panic at bay. 

-

“You are-”

“So are you.”

It’s an intense stare down. 

David versus Stud.

Both tense, and neither backing down as their respective groups wait in the wings. 

Poncho is just as, if not more, tense as Stud is. He doesn’t know what’s going on either other than the overwhelming scent of death, and what it may or may not mean for his missing brother. 

Behind him is Thunk, who was hastily shoved behind both him and Stud as a safety measure. He’s the youngest of the pack and so is the first to be shoved to safety. His brown eyes look between his tense pack members, even Jagger, and to the strangers. In a way it’s like looking into a mirror, and he doesn’t understand what’s going on. 

“What’s-”   
  
“Shh, Thunk.” 

The stare down continues until it’s David who breaks the staring contest, still seemingly unbothered, at least that’s what the steady smirk taking his face would lead one to believe. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere where the seven of us can talk in private?” 

“Right…” Stud’s agreement takes all three of her pack members by surprise, but they don’t question it. 

They’re thinking the same thing she is. That these guys may know something about where Mouth is, and even if they don’t they’re too fucking weird not to follow after. 

Meanwhile David’s simply thinking that finding Paul can wait.

This is far more interesting than whatever it is the other has gotten himself preoccupied with. 

-

“So- So get this.” 

Paul and Mouth are hitting it off though, Mouth in between giggles and hyperventilating as he tries to retell the story of how the pack had gained Thunk as a member. 

“We call him Thunk because- Because well...Jagger...Because THUNK is the sound it made when…” 

His peels of laughter make the story hard to tell, but the energy is infectious. 

Paul finds himself smiling even as he struggles to figure out what the hell it is Mouth’s actually saying to him.

“When Jagger hit him with the van it made a THUNK THUNK THUNK sound.”

Mouth is gasping for breath as he loses his mind. It may have happened a year ago now, and in the moment having hit someone with their car was terrifying, but now, well now it’s funny.

Especially since he knows that Thunk is okay. 

“Holy shit?” When the story actually clicks in Paul’s brain he starts to laugh too. “You hit him with your car!?”

“Not me! Not me it was-it was Jagger!” 

Jagger, the only one of the pack you could trust behind a wheel, and he’d hit Thunk. 

“Was he okay though? Did he have to go to a hospital?”

That’s what causes Mouth to relax in his laughing, start to calm down. He’s not sure what to tell Paul. It’s not as if he can just tell the man that they couldn’t take him to the hospital, and they also couldn’t just let him die, and so the pack made the decision to turn him into a werewolf. 

He’s quiet. Looking down at the sand, and his now abandoned and empty take-out container. 

“Yeah…”

The mood shift is easily sensed, but before Paul can even ask about it they are no longer alone. 

“There you are!” It’s David who speaks first, only to be covered up by Poncho yelling and running over to Mouth and physically lifting him off the sands. 

“You asshole! This is where you were? We were all worried!”

Mouth smiles guiltily at Poncho. 

“Sorry…” He rubs the back of his head. 

“I’m fine though right?” 

Stud’s quiet. This man that was here with Mouth, he smells the same as the other weirdos they’d met on the boardwalk. Her worried green eyes drift to Mouth who despite everything seems to be in one piece, at least for now, Poncho’s already trying to rough him up a little for the worry, and it’s not as if he’s ever turned down wrestling before. 

“You guys are-”

  
“You’re-”

Both leaders speak at the same time, staring at one another. 

A big predator like smirk takes David’s face, but he relents smiling. “Ladies first.”

Stud scowls. 

“I was going to ask if you guys were werewolves,” To say it so bluntly well...She regrets speaking first and not waiting for David to say his peace, especially after seeing David’s reaction. 

“Oh...Werewolves, huh?” He laughs a little under his breath, and his amusement only grows to see just how on edge all of said werewolves seemed to become at his laughter. 

Werewolves…

Normally Paul thinks they'd all be far more skeptical but well...They’re vampires. And it certainly explains the nonhuman smell they’re giving off. The more he thinks about the smell, the more he does come to correlate it with the smell of wet dog. 

“That’s interesting.” 

Marko makes a face. “Werewolves aren’t real are they?”

Paul has to roll his eyes, especially as Dwayne voices something he’d already thought. 

  
“No less real than vampires...I guess.”    
  
“Vampires?!”

It makes sense, Mouth has to admit that, even if he’d thought he’d seen Paul eating Chinese food...It makes sense for the corpse smell, the blood…

And the scent was overwhelming now with not just Paul, but three others. They all smelled the same. 

The tension between both groups is thick enough to be cut with a knife, Poncho had even stopped trying to rough Mouth up in response to the deep tensions. 

It’s Thunk who breaks the tension, too unaware to think twice about doing so. 

“This is...a good thing isn’t it?” The naivety of the question that seems to gain the attention of the others. 

He continues before being questioned. 

“We won’t have to hide,” Eagerly he looks to Stud as if for confirmation, and when he gets nothing but confusion he continues. 

“I mean I’m sure they’re not open about being vampires right?” 

The pieces of what exactly Thunk is thinking slowly comes together. 

“Sure having two groups of nonhumans could make suspicions higher but...we can protect each other and the pack won’t have to move again!” 

Jagger is the one who responds. He can see the contemplation on Stud’s face though.    
  


“No, that..It’s a nice thought Thunk but-”

“Why not?” David’s still smirking, he hasn’t stopped smirking this whole time. “I think the kid’s right, a little added protection for both our asses if anyone comes snooping along.”

Now all the attention is on Stud. Both Vampires and Werewolves a like waiting to find her answer to the proposal. She’s quiet.

“Fine.” 

Almost immediately Mouth grins, and Thunk’s eyes light up. Jagger remains unreadable, and Poncho is filled with distrust.

All reaction as she expected of her pack. 

“But-” Poncho tries to argue, but is quieted down by a look.

  
“This doesn’t mean we trust you, by any means.”

The pack is a family, and these vampires aren’t part of that family. Not yet at least.

“If anything were to happen,” Stud warns, her voice a growl, sharpened canines showing. 

“We protect the pack first.” 

“Naturally...and likewise.” 

He winks. 

:

With the tensions between the two quenched, at least for now, Paul finally turns back to his makeshift date. 

“So...Now that’s over with want to head back to the boardwalk, I can win you that prize I was talking about.”

Poncho glares at Paul, and before he can yell at him for hitting on Mouth he’s cut off by an excited Thunk. 

“Can you actually win prizes at the carnival games?”

“Uh...Yeah!”

So much for ever having alone time with Mouth. 


End file.
